Caspian Djao
'''Caspian Djao '''is the Captain of the the crew of the C.S. Eternity, the youngest UNSC officer to ever rise to that rank. Biography Childhood Caspian Djao was born August 29th to Kim and Thomas Djao. He was sent to live with Kim Djao in MCAS Cherry Point, North Carolina, during his mother’s service with the UNSC, until he moved to attend the UNSC Military Academy at age 18. Mother Kim Djao, age 56, is a colonel originally located at MCAS Cherry Point before being relocated to MCAS Kaneohe Bay in Kanehoe Bay, Hawaii. Father Thomas Djao was a colonel also stationed at MCAS Cherry Point, but passed away from a heart attack at age 43. Contact between mother and son has not been maintained recently. Caspian's childhood was relatively good; he was placed within a small group of children that also lived with parents that were stationed at MCAS. Project Sigma At age 14, Djao was assigned to Project Sigma to be tested through the Spartan military program. He was then isolated to a group of ten individuals that were eligible to test in Sigma. According to school databases, he was “an attentive student, but quiet and shy” to other children. Due to complications from Sigma, he was hospitalized and removed from the project thirteen months after the launch. He suffered minor mental and physical setbacks and was administered to recalibration courses monitored by Cheryl Hennessey. Passed calibration tests easily and was qualified to continue to the UNSC Military Academy. C.S. Eternity Djao left The Military Academy after three years and was immediately assigned to newly generated crew aboard the C.S. Eternity. He served as the captain of the crew until its dissolution two years later. Djao was among those to fall ill due to an alien virus contracted during a mission, but made a swift recovery. During this time he shared a moment with First Officer Oliver Lewis. (Heartsick) He later defended both Olly and the rest of his crew against Matthew Tole, rescuing his stranded officers from Uotune T49. He successfully negotiated a peace treaty with the long-estranged civilization of Oceonis on Oceolana. During that mission, he suffered a bad migraine, which was noticed by some of his crew, sparking an investigation on Olly's part into his background. (Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea) This investigation led to a discovery of Project Sigma, which Caspian went public about back on the Eternity mainship, condemning the scientists and sponsors involved for their actions and naming the rest of the victims of the project. (O Captain My Captain) Five Years Later He was offered another position within the Spartan military program and was placed as a first officer under Captain Dexter Sweeney of the C.S. Xanthius, during time which he also cohabitated with Oliver Lewis, now a romantic partner. Djao was one of the twelve individuals who were presumed dead in the unexpected explosion of the C.S. Xanthius during an exploration mission. Relationships Oliver Lewis Caspian and Oliver's relationship started as that of a Captain and his First Officer, but swiftly began to blossom into something more. Caspian defended Olly during their time with Matthew Tole, and on that mission the two spent the afternoon at an alien street market together. They shared a kiss after their date during Shore Leave, and during this visit Caspian also met Olly's family at his home. After the disbandment of the Eternity, Caspian and Olly cohabitated in California, entering into a serious relationship. Before his departure on the C.S. Xanthius, Caspian gave Olly a gift, which he made him promise not to open until they saw each other again. Joelle Bandiwe As his security officer and third in command, Caspian frequently turned to Jo for assistance in managing onboard issues. Their friendship is built on mutual trust and respect, and she is one of the people that has successfully put him at ease during times of crisis. Ikeda Although often exhausted by her demeanor, Caspian and Ikeda share an interesting friendship. They have shared certain traumas with each other, and during their time on the Eternity Ikeda took to visiting him in his room late at night to talk or listen to music when they couldn't sleep. She gave him a stick and poke tattoo of an infinity symbol on his ankle. Zara Caspian respects Zara, as illustrated by his consistent use of her alias "289er" until she began using her real name, or his hesitancy to decorate the ship, saying it is hers foremost. Darcy Darcy began her time as an ensign on the Eternity being nothing but antagonistic toward Caspian, trying specifically to irritate or agitate him. Despite this, Caspian consistently wrote her in a favorable light in his reports, as she still performed her duties well and was a quick learner. Throughout their time together, the two developed and strong and close relationship, almost familial, with Caspian taking the role of a father figure to her. Darcy came to him multiple times when in need, and consulted him when setting up her business. She came to rely on him more heavily than any other adult figure in her life.Category:Characters Category:The crew __FORCETOC__